


Soundless Voice

by toby_is_not_on_fire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen, RIP, he died, i should bc james is my son but, idk i don't really feel sad about this, rip james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toby_is_not_on_fire/pseuds/toby_is_not_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The tree by their house had a ladder built out of pieces of wood. Now it was their favorite thing: to climb it and look out over the landscape."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundless Voice

**Author's Note:**

> i feel no remorse whatsoever. james may be my son but still. no regrets.  
> also no regrets on the length

“James!”

The tree by their house had a ladder built out of pieces of wood nailed to the tree. James had built it by himself, and he was very proud of it. Now, it was their favorite thing when they were home to climb it and look out over the landscape.

It was a cold winter’s day, and the fields around the house were buried deep in snow. As was their habit, they were up in the broad branches of the tall tree. Together, they had climbed up, helping each other as they went. Just like always.

“Jessie, I can’t hold on! You’ll fall yourself!”

Over the hill, Arbok and Weezing were playing together in the snow. Meowth, on the other hand, was inside because ‘it was far too cold to be allowed’. Still, he had opened the window and was watching the snow carefully for a Dedenne or some such mouse Pokémon.

The boss had given them all a week off after they had (finally) successfully completed a mission. So they headed right home to enjoy their time off, climb the tree, and just have some fun.

“No, James! I’m not going to lose you! Don’t you even think of it, James Morgan Kojirou!”

Arbok and Weezing had moved on, over the top of the hill and down into the fields. Meowth had fallen face first into the snow and Jessie would have laughed, had she not been holding onto James’ hand. As it was, she was so focused on James that she didn’t even notice.

“I’m sorry, Jessie!”

The wind was crisp and clear, and there wasn’t the sign of a cloud in the sky because of it. The sun was warming everything and over at the house, the icicles were dripping. Meowth had returned inside in a huff, paying attention to no one, the window shut behind him. Now it was just the two.

_“James!”_

The snow was pure and perfect, the only visible imperfections being their footprints and the Meowth and Arbok tracks. It didn’t seem right to change its color, to add an imperfection to it. Yet that was what happened.

“Please wake up, please be okay, please be alive, please don’t die, _James you cannot be dead on me!_ Oh my God… Meowth!”

When Meowth appeared at the door, he immediately forgot his dislike of the cold and ran over. Together they huddled at the base of the tree. All was still, it seemed. Like time had frozen along with the world.

And, just like the world, it began to unfreeze as well.

“Oh my gosh… Is he alive?”

“I don’t know!”

Jessie was crying. Something that wasn’t right, shouldn’t happen. She had tugged him onto her lap, had rewrapped her fingers around his hand as though she could go back in time and pull him up.

With a mighty amount of effort, he opened his eyes.

“Jess…”

She opened her eyes, brushing her tears away. “James… I’m so sorry…”

With a faint smile, he squeezed her hand. Trying to return the smile, she squeezed back. And then it was over. Then he was gone, and nothing would ever be the same again. Nothing ever _could_. James was dead, after all.

Together, Jessie and Meowth cried, joined quickly by Arbok and Weezing. One by one, they expressed their sorrow over the sweet man who had added a certain life to their team.

Jessie and Meowth never smiled again.

**Author's Note:**

> still no remorse


End file.
